KOGAN shuffle
by anthkeshfan
Summary: Just a Kogan themed iPod shuffle story. I am going to do a few songs and i may do more if you guys like what i have so far. Make sure you leave COMMENTS!
1. Chapter 1

Just a KOGAN themed shuffle story, I got bored and was like why not. I hope you enjoy and leave comments! I do not own Big Time Rush or Ke$ha or any of her music.

Blow-Ke$ha

8:56:98

"Kendall, everything is going to be fine, I've almost got this done" Logan reassured his boyfriend. They had been held hostage in a convenience store by a maniac. Kendall being the hero he was attacked the man, but not before the crazy guy set a bomb to go off in ten minutes. Logan kneeled next to the bomb and tried to see how it worked. It had only been him, Kendall, the crazy man, and the store owner in the store at the time. The owner had called the police. They would be there in approximately fifteen minutes. More time than they had.

7:32:45

Logan being the aspiring genius he was continued to look over the bomb. He saw that there were two wires connected to the charge, and those were connected to a timer. Very cliché. Logan looked at the bomb and decided that he would cut the red wire and pray. They had no other option. The maniac had somehow sealed off all of the exits, and the police would not make it on time. It was either try to diffuse the bomb, and live, or die. Simple as that.

5:12:56

"Kendall, I love you, you know that."

"I love you to Logie"

The two hugged and shared what could be their last kiss together.

2:01:03

Logan found a pair of scissors in the store gave Kendall one last kiss, and went back over to the bomb. Kendall walked with Logan and knelt down beside him. They latched their hands together ready to face what might come.

0:32:54

Logan reached out with his hand to the red wire, and cut it. Just then he heard a loud buzzing sound being emitted from the bomb, and the timer was almost down to nothing. He reached out to try and cut the second wire when everything went black.

Logan opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom. He was soaked with sweat and his alarm clock was going off.

"Thank God it was just a dream" he said relieved. He went through his day with Kendall by his side at all times. They went for a drive and stopped to fill up their car with gas. Logan looked at the convenience store attached to it. It looked oddly familiar, but Logan had never seen it before. They were in a part of California he didn't recognize. Then he knew where he had seen it.

"Logie, I'm gonna go get a snack. Want anything?" Kendall said as he motioned to the store.

"No, Kendall get in the car and lets go now!" Logan commanded.

"Whats gotten into you?" His boyfriend asked with a whine as he sighed and hopped in the car.

"Just shut up and drive!" Logan barked.

When they got home Kendall turned on the news and saw the convince store he would have gone into. It was blown to a fiery nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another addition to the KOGAN shuffle, this one is really weird in my opinion, and it really shows my freaky side. I hope you guys like it. I do not own Rihanna or BTR. This one is vulgar and has raunchy sex, just a warnning.**

S&M – Rihanna

"Logan what the fuck dude! We are best friends why are you doing this"

"Well Kendall, that's just the thing, we are only friends and we can never be anything more. This is the only way I can have you" the small brunette replied with a grin on his face. He looked down at his best friend Kendall Knight. The blonde boy was handcuffed, naked, and had a butt plug shoved up his ass. All thanks to Logan getting him drunk and getting him "prepared" while he was passed out.

Kendall looked at this scene. He was in a room he didn't recognize with a stone cold floor. He looked up at his best friend Logan. He was dressed in commando boots, a tight black V-neck, and black leather pants. He also was holing something behind his back that Kendall couldn't see, and something told the helpless blond he didn't want to know what it was.

"Logan, please just let me go, and we can settle everything out" Kendall pleaded.

"No!" Logan barked, "This is the only way I can have you, now sit up on your knees!"

"Hell no if you think…" Kendall was cut off by the sight of what Logan had in his hand, "Logan oh my God put the gun away please, I'll do whatever you want" Kendall sobbed.

"Then get on your knees, and come the fuck here" Loagn commanded.

Kendall complied as Logan unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. "Suck, now" Kendall did what he was told but in Logan's opinion he wasn't doing enough. He slapped the blonde's face and held onto his head while Logan face fucked him. Kendall was doing all he could not to choke, and try to get air at the same time. He could feel the cock in his mouth start to throb even harder. He knew what was coming next.

"Kendall!" Logan screamed as he blew his load in Kendall's mouth. He looked down at the submissive blonde, and saw his cheeks sticking out a bit. "You better fucking swallow what I gave you bitch" and Kendall did with disgust on his face. He just swallowed his best friends load.

"I rather like the sound of me calling you bitch. Do you like that? Huh bitch do you like being daddy's little bitch" Logan cooed at his friend,

"Well I guess right now you don't have a choice huh. You're gonna be my bitch or you will get some lead in that beautiful blond head of yours" Logan smirked as he motioned to the gun holster on his belt.

"Now bitch, stand up for daddy, and lean against the wall."

Kendall did so and he started to let the tears run down his face when Logan ripped out the butt plug and replaced it with his fingers. He was going to be raped by his best friend, he wished this was all a dream but it was sadly real.

"Alrighty bitch you're all ready. Beg for it bitch" Logan whispered in Kendalls ear.

"W…wha…what?" Kendall stammered out.

"I said beg for it bitch, beg for my cock in your ass, beg for me to fuck you, beg for me to breed you. I wanna hear you scream it for me bitch, now fucking do it!" Logan screeched.

"Fine," kendall said tears still running down his face. "Please fuck me, I wanna feel you cock in my ass"

"That's not good enough bitch, im your new daddy, beg your daddy to fuck you, come on bitch im waiting."

"Please daddy fuck me, I need you juicy cock up my ass daddy please just do it already!" Kendall screamed still crying.

"That's more like it" Logan huffed while he thrust into Kendall. "Your so tight bitch, it feels soooo good. Scream my name bitch"

"Daddy!" Kendall complied remembering the gun Logan had, "Come on daddy fuck me harder come inside me" and Logan had no issues with that. Logan thrust into Kendall hitting that sweet spot and kendall screeched out in pain and bliss.

"Daddy's gonna come soon, right in your hole bitch, is that what you want huh daddy's cum in your bitch ass?"

"Oh yes daddy!" Kendall moaned finaly giving into the madness "Please daddy touch me im so close"

"Fuck no bitch" Logan yelled as he smacked Kendall's ass. Logan thrust in a few more times and then came inside of Kendall. His name slipping off his lips while he rode out his orgasm.

"Daddy, please can I come, please let me come, please daddy" Kendall whined. By the end of the whole experience Kendall was loving everything.

"I don't know bitch, you didn't do a very good job in the beginning, but your acting was good so I guess you can." Logan said while he started to stroke his boyfriend's shaft. Finally Kendall came and whispered "Best…roleplaying…ever"

"I thought you would like it Kendall", and with that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
